


When He Needs Me

by Singerme



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerme/pseuds/Singerme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem/song written for Kitty about Matt.  Basically how I think she feels about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He Needs Me

WHEN HE NEEDS ME

 

When he needs me  
At the end of a long hard day  
He comes at night  
And here he will gladly stay  
RIght by my side til the breaking dawn  
He'll take my comfort  
And then he's gone

When he needs me  
I go running  
When he needs me  
I'll be right there  
Give everything, that I have in me  
I'll walk through fire  
Go anywhere  
When he needs me

He calls my name  
I go running into the fray  
Although I know  
I am little in his day to day  
But I can't help the way I love him  
I'd give my life for him  
If he needs me

I look to him  
When I'm helpless and all alone  
He comes to me and protects me  
I am his own  
Though he loves me  
And he shows me in many ways  
I know I'll die alone  
WIthout his name


End file.
